


Battleships, Frosted Tips, and Cherry Chapped Lips

by ItsAReference_Dickhead



Series: I grabbed a pen, and an old napkin, and I wrote down Our Song [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftermath, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Gotta get to the Hollywood Endin' y'all, I've been sitting on this for ages but now I feel kinda back into BMC enough that I wanna do this, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, be warned, just so everybody knows what they're getting into, screw working on my other fic, there's a fair amount of headcanons in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAReference_Dickhead/pseuds/ItsAReference_Dickhead
Summary: They've all got their own little song to sing. Maybe they don't have to be so alone anyway.Between Flashbacks and Forwards, this is their stories. It's not easy, and it's a lot for a High Schooler to handle, but it's never been a Solo-Game.





	1. Flashback: Micheal

**Author's Note:**

> Tagalog Translations (keep in mind these are rough and probably not direct. Sorry if I get anything wrong or offend somebody! Not my intent, I promise. I know nothing about this language or how it's structured, ha...)
> 
> "nak sa ligaw! Bumaon ang aking submarino ka, puta!": You bastard! You got my submarine, whore! (or bitch, depending on the context)
> 
> "Bantayan mo ang iyong bibig": Watch your mouth
> 
> "Hindi mabuting salita ang sinabi mo!": You said a bad word!

_ ‘Hey, Michael.’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah Jeremy?’ _

 

_ ‘We’ll always be friends, right?’ The f and s made a whistling sound through the gap in Jeremy’s teeth. _

 

_ Michael grinned toothily. ‘Yeah, duh! We’ll be friends forever!’ He tried to whistle, but ended up just spitting on Jeremy, who shrieked. _

 

_ ‘Ewwwww, Michael!’ _

 

_ ‘Sorry!’ _

 

_ They went back to their trucks, Jeremy repeatedly ramming Michael with his. Michael whined. ‘That’s not fair! Maaammmaaaaa, Jeremy’s not being fair!’ _

 

_ Jeremy shoved Michael. ‘Shhhhh!!! I’m sorry, I’ll be fair!’ Michael stuck his tongue out at Jeremy. _

 

_ ‘Meanie.’ _

 

_ ‘I said sorry! I promise I’ll be nice!’ _

 

_ Michael held out his pinkie. ‘Pinkie promise?’ _

 

_ Jeremy stared at his hand. ‘What are you doing?’ _

 

_ ‘You’re supposed to do this.’ Michael took Jeremy’s hand, and linked their fingers together. ‘Like that. And then you say, ‘Cross my heart, Hope to die, Stick a needle in my eye.’ But you don’t have to do all that stuff. And it’s a promise that you can never, ever, break.’ _

 

_ ‘Oh, okay.’ Jeremy stuck his tongue out, trying to remember the chant. ‘Cross my heart, Want to fly-’ _

 

_ ‘No it’s ‘Hope to die’.’ _

 

_ Jeremy frowned. ‘But I don’t wanna die.’ _

 

_ ‘No, you don’t have to do that. You just say it.’ _

 

_ ‘Isn’t that like lying?’ _

 

_ Michael frowned, eyebrows scrunched in thought. ‘I dunno. Miley!!’ _

 

_ ‘What?!’ _

 

_ ‘C’mere!’ _

 

_ ‘No, I’m in the middle of- a _ _nak sa ligaw! Bumaon ang aking submarino ka, puta!’_

 

_‘_ _Bantayan mo ang iyong bibig_ _ , there are little ones, Miley.’ _

 

_ ‘Shut up.’ _

 

_ Michael gasped, pointing towards the other room, where his older sister and brother sat playing ‘Battleship’. ‘Hindi mabuting salita ang sinabi mo! I’m telling Mama!’ _

 

_ Shrieking and laughter floated through the house. ‘You don’t need to do that Micah! I’ll do anything!’ _

 

_ ‘C’mere!’ _

 

_ Grumbling. Michael’s older sister, Miley Mell, trotted into the room, not happy. ‘What do you need?’ _

 

_ Michael opened his mouth, before closing it, looking confused. ‘I forgot.’ Miley groaned. Luckily, Jeremy remembered. _

 

_ ‘We wanna know, is it like lying?’ _

 

_ Miley blinked. ‘What? Is what ‘like lying’?’ _

 

_ ‘The promise.’ _

 

_ ‘Promise what promise?’ _

 

_ Jeremy stuck out his finger out. ‘Promise!’ _

 

_ ‘Oooooohhh! The pinkie promise. What about it?’ _

 

_ ‘Is it like lying?’ _

 

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

 

_ ‘If you say you do the stuff but you don’t do the stuff.’ _

 

_ Miley stuck her tongue out in thought, hand on her hip. She was quiet; both Michael and Jeremy had their eyes trained on her. ‘No.’ _

 

_ Jeremy and Michael nodded, taking in the valuable information. _

 

_ ‘Now, you can’t tell Mama.’ Miley reminded. _

 

_ Michael stuck his pinkie out. ‘Promise?’ Miley rolled her eyes, but linked her small finger with his anyway, and they recited the chant. She nodded, before going back to resume her game with Jacob. Michael grinned. ‘I’m gonna tell her.’ _

 

_ Jeremy gasped. ‘But you’ll break the promise! You can’t do that, can you?’ _

 

_ ‘No, you have to cross your fingers, like this.’ Michael crossed his fingers. ‘Then you can break it, and it’s okay! And I did it behind my back so she wouldn't see.' _

 

_Jeremy looked thoughtful, or, as thoughtful as a six year old could look. ‘Okay.’ Jeremy stuck out his hand, one last time._ “Do you promise we’ll always be friends?”

 

_Michael’s finger met Jeremy’s._ “Forever.” _He stuck out his other hand. ‘No crossing your fingers!’ Jeremy’s empty hand flew into view._

 

“Cross my heart, Hope to die, Stick a needle in my eye.”

 

_ They stared at each other, before their fingers broke apart. This was the most serious thing they had ever done.  _

 

_ Jeremy stuck his tongue out, tapping Michael on the arm. ‘You’re it!’ He stood up, dashing away. _

 

_ ‘Jeremy, that’s not fair!!!’ Michael chased after him. _


	2. Forward: Michael

“On your left.”

 

“Don’t you dare quote Captain America at me. Not at a time like this.”

 

“I think it fits! C’mon, he lapped Sam however many times, just like I’m lapping you right now.”

 

“Okay, first of all, you’re not lapping me, you’re just passing me ‘cause of that DAMN BLUE SHELL, and b, you just got Star-Powered! How’d you like the taste of that! BOOM FIRST PLACE!"

 

“Damn it!” Jeremy leans back over his bean bag, spreading out fully, groaning in frustration.

 

Michael wiggles in his seat, shoulders shifting and tongue out. It’s his “I won and you suck” dance. So a victory dance, but only reserved for his Best Friend. ‘Cause that’s where they were back to now. Best Friends. And they don’t talk about it. At all.

 

“Sloppy you’ve gotten, mhm? Disappointed, I am.” Michael breaks into laughter when Jeremy sits back up, pillow in hand, and pelts Michael in the arm. Repeatedly.

 

“You,” hit, “fucking,” hit, “suck,” hit, “you,” hit, “know,” hit, “that,” hit, “right?” Hit.

 

Michael grins at Jeremy, who hits him again. “What was that for?”

 

“Good measure.” Jeremy exhales, like it had worn him out, before giving out a war cry and launching himself at Michael, attacking him with the pillow.

 

Michael screeches, and tries to lean back, controller high in the air. “Not the remote, not the remote!”

 

“It’s a Wii Remote, Michael!” Jeremy is relentless with his strikes. “It’s gonna be fine!”

 

“Get off of me, you stick!” Michael manages to get his palm onto Jeremy’s face, sort of holding him back.

 

“No mercy!” Jeremy replies.

 

Michael suddenly sits up straight, and looks Jeremy in the eye. “I’m not gonna be Mercy! I’m not gonna be any kind of Support! We ended up losing, and you got all mad; your tears are what I live for!”

 

“Noooo,” Jeremy groans, suddenly off of Michael in an instant and using the pillow to cover his ears.

 

Too late, because Michael stands up, puts a hand over his heart, and begins dramatically belting out the rest of the lyrics. “You should’ve been Mercy! I’m not gonna be any kind of support! We ended up losing, and it’s all your fault. Your tears are what I live for!”

 

Jeremy frowns at Michael from under the pillow. “Do you know how weird it is listening to you try to sing a duet by yourself?”

 

Michael pouts. “Really dude? I try to carry a tune and this is how you support me? God, we shouldn’t even be friends anymore, not after you’ve just abandoned me.”

 

And suddenly the mood shifted. Jeremy shrinks back under the pillow in a different kind of reaction, and Michael suddenly feels like the biggest jackass alive. Sort of. Because he isn’t wrong. But they aren’t talking about it.

 

Michael sits back down, not looking at Jeremy, who is still under the pillow. “Hey, uh, speaking of Captain America, you wanna watch a Marvel movie?” It might be the wrong thing to say, it might not. Doesn’t matter. Jeremy nods slowly anyway. “Cool, uh, which one?”

 

Jeremy looked at him from under the pillow, kinda smiling. It looks like an apology without the words. ‘Cause they aren’t talking about it.

 

“In our rewatch, we were on Guardians, right?”

 

That rewatch was so old. They haven’t touched it since the weekend before the play sign ups were announced.

 

Michael swallows, and nods. “Yeah, I think so.” He stands up and walks to the back, underneath the stairs. The list is right above the Marvel Movies, which Michael can proudly boast that he has all of. Just like Jeremy said, they have yet to rewatch Guardians of the Galaxy. He pulls out the disk.

 

“Can’t believe you still have Blu-Ray.”

 

“Shut up. This’ll be vintage soon, you know.” Michael sticks the disk in the player, and readjustes the HDMI feed. Trailers start to roll, and Michael settles back into his bean bag.

 

They sit next to each other, but Jeremy had stuck the pillow between them. It feels like more than just a cushion. Like there is some weird glass wall that they can both see except neither want to do anything about it.

 

Michael might be in denial. But it’s not like he would know.

 

It’s weird, not talking during the movie. Because they always talk during the movie. But Jeremy doesn’t even turn to look at Michael once.

 

This didn’t used to be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty, I know. I've been off my game, and I'm sorry for that. But hey! Thanks for sticking around. Hope you guys enjoy your stay, and that I could provide a little fun or something! See y'all later.


End file.
